Iron Bow
The Iron Bow (鉄の弓 Tetsu no Yumi) is, in a majority of the Fire Emblem titles, the most rudimentary Bow. Commonly employed by both player and enemy Archer-based units alike, the Iron Bow is highly favoured for its low Weight, a fact that complements said units' characteristically low Con by significantly reducing any Attack Speed penalties that they may sustain from equipping the weapon. An enemy-exclusive close-ranged version of the weapon, the Iron Shortbow (鉄の近撃弓 lit. 'Iron Proximity Bow'), also appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light *'Note:' Referred to as '''Bow'. ''Fire Emblem Gaiden *'Note:' Referred to as '''Bow'. ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Bow = |-|Shortbow = Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Bow |2 |75% |0 |1-3 |2 |Teaches Anti-Fliers, Curved Shot }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem Heroes Bow |4 |2 |- | |- }} Fire Emblem Warriors Bow |D |20~30 |2000 |0~6 |Wingslayer |Effective against Flying Units }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventories |'Book 1:' Gordin • Castor • Wolf • Sedgar '''Book 2:' Ryan • Warren |- |Armories |'Book 1:' Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 1 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 15 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |Midayle • Lester/Deimne |- |Vendor |'Second Generation:' Ch. 6 (Only if Midayle's Iron Bow is not inherited) |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Tania • Ronan • Robert |- |Armories |Ch. 6 • Ch. 17B |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M6 |- |Inventories |Rennie • Lionheart |- |Visit |M26-1 (Village) |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Wolt |- |Armories |Ch. 2 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10B • Ch. 11A • Ch. 13 • Ch. 17A • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |'Lyn's Story:' Wil '''Eliwood's Story:' Rebecca • Wil Hector's Story: Rebecca • Wil |- |Armories |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 5 • Ch. 8 Eliwood's Story: Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped (Skirmish) |Bonewalker • Wight |- |Inventory |Neimi |- |Armories |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 17 • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventories |Shinon • Astrid |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 27 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 28 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Leonardo • Shinon |- |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Archer (Prologue 4) |- |Inventories |Gordin* • Norne • Castor • Wolf |- |Armories |Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 22 |} '*'Hard-mode only. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Archer (Prologue 7A and 7B) |- |Inventories |Kris* • Ryan • Gordin** • Tomas*** • Castor*** |- |Armories |Ch. 1 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 |} '*'Only if Kris's base class is that of the Archer. '**'Only if Gordin is recruited in the Prologue. '***'Only in their respective Shin Archanea Senki chapters. Fire Emblem Awakening |Inventory |Virion |- |Armories |Arena Ferox • Breakneck Pass • Border Wastes • The Farfort • Kidnapper's Keep |- |Merchant |Southtown • West of Ylisstol • The Northroad • The Longfort |- |SpotPass |Florina • Leonardo • Nanna • Nephenee • Norne • Nyna |} Gallery File:Iron Bow (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Iron Bow from the TCG. File:Iron_Bow_concept.png|Concept artwork of the '''Iron Bow' from Path of Radiance. File:Iron Bow (TCG).jpg|The Iron Bow, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Iron Bow (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Iron Bow from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE10 Iron Bow.jpg|Leonardo wielding the Iron Bow in Radiant Dawn. File:Iron Bow (FE13).png|Virion wielding the Iron Bow in Awakening. File:Iron Bow Quiver (FE13).png|The quiver of the Iron Bow attached to Virion's back in Awakening. File:FE14 Iron Bow (Bow).jpg|Shura wielding the Iron Bow in Fates. File:FE14 Iron Bow (Quiver).jpg|The quiver of the Iron Bow attached to Shura's back in Fates. File:FEH Iron Bow.png|In-game model of the Iron Bow from Heroes.